


Teenage Dirtbag

by ShippingLikeUPS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, General Teenage Scumbaggery, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Truancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingLikeUPS/pseuds/ShippingLikeUPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is popular and hot, with a 'perfect' girlfriend. He and his friends, Louis and Liam are the envy of every guy at their school, and the dream of every girl.<br/>Linney Orwell is a teenage drug dealer, a truant and general punk. Her and her three best friends, Harry, Zayn and Perrie have bad reputations and good times.<br/>When Linney's crush on Niall becomes obvious to his girlfriend, Linney finds out that Niall is a teenage dirtbag too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the One Direction cover of Wheatus' 'Teenage Dirtbag'  
> I own nothing. 
> 
> This is chapter one, I am hoping to expand it if it's well-received

I’ve lived in the same town most my life, even though I was born in the States. My dad had been in the Navy and stationed in London when my mum left. He decided that it’d be best for his young daughter to stay where she knew everyone. That was when I was six, that was eleven years ago.  
I was leaning on my car, smoking a fag, waiting on my friends to meet me so we could go back to mine when I saw him for the first time that day. He always looked perfect with his blue eyes and dyed blonde hair. Niall Horan was it at Lakeview. He played guitar, had a perfect body and a perfect crowd. You had Niall, Louis Tomlinson, captain of the footie team, Liam Payne, who modeled outside of school, and of course Niall’s girlfriend, Diana. They were the dream team, the exact opposite of my group of freaks. Fortunately I could stare as long as I wanted; unfortunately it was because I was invisible to them, especially Niall.  
In the middle of my daydream, I heard someone yell my name.  
“Linney! Linney Orwell!” it was my best mate, Harry. Harry was a meter and eight, beautiful lad, who also liked blokes. Harry was one of the people riding home with me. “Lin, put the fag out, okay? Everyone knows you’re a badass, you don’t have to smoke on school grounds.”  
Harry noticed that I hadn’t heard a word he said and was still trying to trace my gaze when Zayn and Perrie got to my car.  
Zayn was half Pakistani, a quarter English and a quarter Irish, making him pretty tan beneath all of his ink. Perrie was the other girl in our group and this month her hair was shockingly pink. They’d started going out around year nine. It was awkward for Harry and I for a bit, but they were such a perfect couple.  
“Oi, Haz, what’s Linney staring at?” Zayn asked.  
Perrie nonchalantly pulled out her own fag, tapped it on her case and lit it, “She’s lookin at Niall you dolts.”  
Upon hearing his name, I snapped back to reality. “What’s goin on?”  
Zayn laughed quietly, “Mate, you need help. The bloke has a girlfriend. And frankly, you’re from different planets.”  
I shrugged, “Hey Per, did Lianne give you that money?”  
Perrie handed me a ten pound note.   
“I’ll give you the dime when you go to leave my place. If she doesn’t like it, tell her to go blow.” I laughed, knowing Lianne would love the new product. She was one of my most regular customers.  
Harry put his arm around me, “That’s why we’re different from them love, cuz you’re a freaking drug dealer.”  
“I don’t personally consider ganj to be a drug young Harold. It is medicinal and good.” I stated proudly.  
Zayn chose this moment to add in his twopence, “Yeh Lin, I’m with you, but what do you consider Addy at two for five?”  
I flipped him the bird, “Are you lot gonna question my business ventures or get in the damn car? Perrie, you get shotgun.”  
I took one last look at Niall before hopping into my Mustang, Harry getting in the back behind the driver. He didn’t see me of course, why would he? I’m just a teenage dirtbag.


End file.
